User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 17
Press Coverage Monday; August 24, 2009; 12:00 PM It's been more than an entire day now since we took over Camp Greenwood. All the corrupt staff members are hogtied and placed in the empty room in the Administration Building and we've secured the gate and the fences so that the cops won't come in and bash our heads in. Now comes the tricky part: getting the media's attention and exposing the hell on earth that this place is. I was in Bryon's office talking with Blade and Criag while Stacy was on the phone, trying to get anyone's attention. "How's the perimeter?" I asked Blade. "All clique leaders reported in this morning. Everything's fine so far", she tells me. "I really don't think that they can get in with the electrical fences on right now", Craig says. "I know they can't, but that doesn't mean that we should just let our guard down", I told him. "Anything can happen. They could cut down a big tree and cross over a downed fence with it. There could even be holes that we haven't seen yet". "I think you're a little paranoid about all this", Craig says to me. "I just don't want to loss what we worked so hard on right away. I just hope that Stacy here can get someone for us to report the story to", I told him. Just as he was about to say something, Stacy was rapping up her phone conversation. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Thanks, we'll be looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. Come by chopper. Have a good day". "So you got someone to tell our story to the country?" Blade asks Stacy. "Weazel News ''reporter Jenny Acorn will be on the scene tomorrow, sometime around 10:30 AM", Stacy tells us. "Cool. That's good enough. People all over the country will have to watch it, from the old folks down in Vice City to the snotty rich people in Los Santos", I said outloud. "Did it really have to be Jenny Acorn to report this? She's too liberal", Blade says. "And knowing you, you're more anarchic than anyone else here. Still, forget about political parties and politics and all that crap. Let's just expose Bryon of the monster that he is once and for all", I told her. "Fair enough", she says. "I agree", Craig says. "Let's hope the meeting goes well then". The Next Day; Tuesday; August 25, 2009; 10:40 AM "Where is the damn chopper?" I said outloud as I waited outside the Administration Building. They said that she would be here around 10:30 AM and she's already ten minutes late. "Maybe Bryon somehow got a hold of them before we took over and told them not to do a story about the camp", Blade suggested. "I wouldn't put it above him". "I hope he better not. I'd hurt kill him if he did", I told her. "Speaking of which, when do you think that you can help me find the remains of my sister?" she asks me. I have totally forgot all about that. "I'll help you with that sometime later this week. I promise", I told her. After a while of waiting, we started to hear a helicopter coming from the distance. Soon enough, we saw that it was the ''Weazel News ''chopper. Dust started to fly everywhere as the Maverick started to land. Once the Maverick landed and turned off, I watched as that same burnette woman with big green eyes and her cameraman jump out of the chopper and approached us. "Jenny Acorn, it's good to see you again", I said as I approached her. "You look familiar", she says to me. "I was involved in the Bank Robbery at the Leighson's Bank in Bullworth last year", I reminded her. "I saved Crabblesnitch and killed a bunch of robbers in the process. You interviewed Greg Ryder and me afterwards". "Right, I remember you now. And now you're involved in the takeover of this campsite? Do you ever stop being the hero or villian?" she asks me. "Twice the hero, zero the villian", I told her. "I have evidence that will show parents that this camp is evil". "What do you mean?" she asks me. "They give us awful punishments, don't care about our safety and serve us food that camps aren't even suppose to serve us", Blade tells Jenny. "You want to show us?" Jenny asks her. "We will", I told her. Blade and I then led Jenny and her cameraman to the Mess Hall. Once we got there, we went into the kitchen and opened up a freezer. When we did, Jenny looked in shock as she saw alligator and snake remains hanging from the ceiling. "Alligators are endangered species. They've been serving you this? Joel, are you recording?" she says. "Yes", he told her. "If you think that's bad enough, you should hear about the punishments that we receive when we break the rules", I told her. "Bryon tied us both and another friend of ours to a pole and made the entire camp throw tomatoes at us, then left us in the sun for hours to dry up", Blade tells Jenny. "And that same friend, he took the fall for us for another thing a while back and guess what Camp Master Bryon did? He made him strip down to his underwear and scrub the entire floor with a toothbrush", I told her. "How do we know that all you kids aren't making this story up?" "Because we're not", I insisted. "Please follow us back to the Admin Building. He'll tell you his side of the story". We then went back to the Administration Building and found Craig in Bryon's office. "Craig, tell Jenny Acorn about the time that Bryon made you clean the floors in here with a toothbrush", I told him. "Yeah, he made me strip to my boxers and gave me a toothbrush and said to me, 'You will clean the entire floor of this building by the end of the day'". "Really?" Jenny asks him. "He also kinda hit on me in the process", Craig told her. "Okay then", Jenny then says. The cameraman then puts his camera down and then Jenny says to us, "I think we've seen enough. This isn't very funny. The only thing that was news-worthy was the gator and snake meat, but all these crazy stories need to stop. We're a very serious news corporation and these isn't going to help our reputation". "We're serious. Bryon is a dirty, creepy man who has been harassing us for months now", Blade says to her. "And why should we believe you. You have no evidence", Jenny tells us. "Because they're telling the truth", Stacy says to Jenny. Jenny turned around to see Stacy leaning in the doorway. "And who are you?" Jenny asks Stacy. "Stacy Palmer, Bryon's daughter. I've been working here for a long time and these kids are telling you the truth when they say that Bryon is evil". "And why would you say such a thing about your father?" Jenny asks her. "He's made my life miserable as a teenager and an adult and I watched as he made all these kids' lifes miserable here at Camp Greenwood. He has made many teens strip to their underwear and made them clean up the floors. My dad has 'sexual' issues that he needs help with". I looked over to Craig and he had the look of embarrasment on his face. I doubt Bryon would have done what Craig is thinking right now. Then again, you never know. "Let me take you to the other room and I'll tell you everything", Stacy says to Jenny as she led her and Joel to the other room. "Well, that went well", Craig says sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure Stacy will tell them everything. Hopefully, the country will finally know the truth", I said. "Hopefully", Blade says. For about thirty minutes, we waited for Jenny Acorn and Stacy to rap up the interview. Hopefully, Jenny was seeing the truth and will reveal the hell on earth that Camp Greenwood. After a while of waiting, Stacy, Jenny and Joel came out of the room and back in Bryon's office. "Well, we got our story", Jenny started to explain. "This will be a ''Weazel-exclusive story. It will be on sometime tomorrow night". "Thanks", I told her. She and Joel then left the office to head back to their helicopter while I looked over at Stacy and said to her, "What did you do?" "I've been recording everything that my dad has done ever since he started making me work here", she started to explain. "I pretty much had a few tapes on me for years now and so I decided to hand them to Jenny. Hopefully, they will be of use to expose my dad". I went up to her, laid my hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you". "How come you're willing to sell out your own dad?" Craig then asks Stacy. "Are you like a slave to him?" "It's not just that", she told him. "Then what?" Blade then asks. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked down to the floor in shame. "No way. He.... No way", I said outloud. "Worst father of the year award goes to Bryon Palmer for...." "You say it outloud and I'll kick you in the loins", she threatened. "Sorry", I told her. "Well, don't you worry Stacy. He'll pay for everything that he has done. Not just for you, but for everyone else that he did wrong", Blade told her. The Next Day; Wednesday; August 26, 2009; 5:00 PM So here we all are. Stacy, Blade, Craig, Liam, Jerry, Debbie, Kyra, Daniel, Brad and I are all in the Staff's Lounge, awaiting for the story to appear in the news. We're very nervous about how it's going to go down. We don't know if Jenny will keep her promise about exposing Camp Greenwood on the news. For all we know, Bryon could have bribed them too. "How much longer till our story goes on the air?" Brad says. "It's probably won't be long now", I started. "They'll either save it for last or even feature it as the first story. Either way, I'm sure it will be told. We gave Jenny Acorn the evidence. Now all we need to do is to wait and see if she'll keep her end of the promise". "Oh, she should", Stacy started to explain. "I gave her a thousand dollars just to expose this camp. She'll keep her end of the deal". "Where did you get your hands on a thousand dollars?" Daniel asks her. "I work here", she reminded him. "I've been saving it up since the day I started working here". After a while of talking, the news started to come on. "Quiet people, it's coming on", I told them. Camp Greenwood, a camp of fun....or a camp of terror? We have word of confirmation that Camp Greenwood is indeed not the paradise that many parents believed it to be. For many years, there was complaints that Bryon Palmer, the camp master of Camp Greenwood, has been treating teenagers as slaves there and later to sell some of the crafts that they made in markets. Anyone who refused and break the rules were to then be subjected to cleaning the floors with toothbrushes in their underwear. We have exclusive footage provided by Stacy Palmer, Bryon's daughter. '' While Jenny continued talking about what Bryon has done, footage showed a girl cleaning the floors just when Bryon entered the room. He then started hitting on her, grabbing her in places that he isn't suppose to touch. More footage even showed Bryon hitting on teenage boys. Man, talk about messed up. This was some crazy, psycho stuff shown on the television. ''Well, there you go. Now the one question remains: should Camp Greenwood find another Camp Master, or should it shut down for good. This was Jenny Acorn, Weazel News. As the news anchors started talking about another story, everyone in the room started to cheer out loud. We all gave each other high-fives as Camp Greenwood's evil ways were now shown on national television. "C-Money, we did it. We did it", Brad says outloud as he gave me a bro-hug. "Finally, things are going our way for once", I cheered. "I'm sorry I ever treated you like shit since the start of the month. Ted was wrong about you", he says. "Don't worry about it. I'll just beat the shit out of him when I return to Bullworth", I told him. As we all cheered, Daniel yells into the intercom about the news to the rest of the camp. Now with the whole country knowing about Camp Greenwood, all we had to do was probably wait for the correct authorities to come and arrest all the staff members here and do a further investigation on the camp. Then all that would be left is to kick back and relax. Category:Blog posts